He Likes You
by princesse8
Summary: " Oh, arrête un peu, Glimmer. Tu lui plais, et fais pas comme si tu le savais pas. Tu es une grande blonde de 17 ans aux yeux verts. Ses groupies du District te ressemblent presque toutes." " Sauf que ça ne suffit pas. J'ai plutôt l'impression que Cato préfère les petites brunes de 15 ans. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire."


**A.N :** Hey ! Encore un autre OS ;)

Celui-ci est plus léger que le précédent. On retrouve nos personnages la nuit avant l'épisode des guêpes. Katniss est bloquée dans son arbre, avec les carrières qui font le guet au pied. Un petit moment «d'amitié» entre Clove et Glimmer (oui, je sais, étant donné que je suis pro-Clato et que je déteste le fait que dans le film, les scénaristes nous ai collé un Glato sans aucun sens pour moi, ça peut paraître assez bizarre que j'écrive une fic «d'amitié» entre Glimmer et Clove, puisque du coup je ne suis pas la plus grande fan de Glimmer. Mais bon, quand l'inspiration me vient, je la suis ^^) . Ecrit du PDV de Clove.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, blablabla...

Je lève les yeux vers la branche où se trouve la Fille du Feu. Elle est assise contre le tronc, et semble essayer d'apaiser sa blessure à la jambe en esquissant une grimace de douleur. Je ris intérieurement. C'est quand même dingue que cette fille, qui soit blessée, ai réussi à monter aussi haut, alors que Cato, qui est en pleine forme – si on exclut les légers problèmes de respiration après avoir inhalé la fumée de l'incendie – ne soit même pas arrivé à la moitié de son ascension. Enfin, il n'avait jamais été un pro de l'escalade non plus... c'était d'ailleurs l'un des rares domaines dans lequel il n'avait pas l'excellence, au Centre d'Entraînement du District 2. Avec celui du lancer de couteau, étant donné que c'était _moi_ qui détenait l'excellence dans ce domaine. D'ailleurs, j'aurais même pu lancer un de mes couteaux sur cette fille, là, tout de suite. Je savais lancer aussi bien tout droit que vers le haut. Un seul couteau bien placé aurait suffi. Mais bon, Joli Cœur avait proposé qu'on attende qu'elle descende bien gentiment, et sa Majesté Cato avait décidé qu'on l'écouterait. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi on ne se débarrassait pas de Joli Cœur tout de suite, d'ailleurs. Après tout, on avait coincé sa copine, il nous était désormais inutile. Enfin. Ça m'est égal, si Cato ne veut pas finir Joli Cœur, je peux le faire moi-même sans aucun problème. Idem pour la Fille du Feu.

La Fille du Feu. Rien que ces 4 mots me donnaient la nausée. Jamais je n'avais détesté quelqu'un comme je détestais cette fille. Elle, son petit ami en carton et ses flammes à la noix. Elle m'avait volé la vedette. Les regards auraient dû tous être posés sur _moi_, au lieu d'être posés sur _elle_. Si il y avait un truc que j'avais toujours détesté, c'était bien qu'on me vole la vedette. Mais me faire voler la vedette par une pouilleuse, par une fille venant du plus pauvre District, m'écœurait. Puis, il y avait eu cette note. Cette fille avait, je-ne-sais-comment, décroché un 11 sur 12. Une note que _j'_aurais dû avoir. J'avais été plus que parfaite lors de l'évaluation. Mais non. Encore une fois, elle me prenait quelque chose qui me revenait de droit. Ma haine envers elle s'était donc accentuée, et le désir de la scarifier à mort, de voir, de sentir son sang m'avait furieusement emparé. Je voulais la tuer encore plus que n'importe quel tribut. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tout le monde l'admirait tellement, était tellement baba devant elle. C'est vrai, quoi ! Elle avait ébloui le Capitole juste en tournant dans une robe, nom d'un chien ! Elle avait tourné dans sa robe, et tous les spectateurs avaient applaudi, alors que je n'aspirais qu'à vomir en la regardant. Cette fille était une idiote profonde. Puis après, il y avait eu cette déclaration à l'eau de rose totalement pathétique de Mellark. Du grand _n'importe quoi_. Enfin, après ça, avec Cato, on s'est quand même bien foutu de leurs gueules. On avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée à les imiter, et à rire si fort qu'on en avait le hoquet. Ça m'avait permis de me calmer un peu les nerfs.

Jusqu'à l'entrée dans l'arène. Pendant ces 60 secondes, je n'avais pensé qu'à elle. Cette peste d'Everdeen. Je voulais arriver la première à la Corne, choper les couteaux et lui faire la peau. Donc quand le gong avait retenti, je n'ai pas réfléchi et j'ai foncé. Arrivée la première à la Corne d'abondance, je m'étais ruée sur le premier sac me tombant sur la main, et l'avait fouillé. Et, par chance, c'était celui des couteaux. Alors, j'avais rangé rapidement mon précieux butin dans ma veste avant de chercher cette fameuse Fille du Feu à qui je voulais faire la peau. Mon regard s'était posé sur deux tributs se battant pour un ridicule sac à dos. Après avoir lancé un de mes couteaux dans le dos du garçon, j'avais plissé les yeux pour voir le visage de la fille, qui essayait de se relever. Et c'était elle. J'avais alors lancé un couteau dans sa direction, couteau qui s'était planté dans son sac qu'elle avait remonté juste à temps. Alors, cette saloperie s'était relevée avant de se barrer avec _mon_ couteau. J'avais hurlé de rage et tué deux autres tributs avec barbarie, en les faisant souffrir, histoire de calmer ma colère. Je voulais la mort de cette fille plus que tout.

Enfin, presque. Il y avait une autre personne qui m'exaspérait au plus au point, et l'envie de la tuer me titillait presque autant que celle de tuer la Fille du Feu. Mais là, c'était différent. Je ne pouvais pas tuer cette fille aussi facilement parce-que... elle était mon alliée. Pour un temps limité, certes. Quand le moment viendrait, je la tuerais aussi – et y prendrais plaisir – mais là, tout de suite, je ne pouvais pas. L'alliance tenait toujours, et elle tiendrait jusqu'à ce qu'un certain nombre de tributs soient éliminés. Mais je mentirais si je disais que tuer cette fille, cette alliée ne me tentait pas. _Glimmer._ Rien que son nom. Son nom qui – et l'admettre m'écœurait – lui allait comme un gant. Cette fille avait beau être détestable, il fallait admettre qu'elle dégageait une... lueur. Elle brillait. Elle était belle, c'était inutile d'essayer de le nier. De longs cheveux blonds, de grands yeux verts... un stéréotype, oui, mais un stéréotype qui séduisait. Et je savais qu'elle utilisait son physique pour attirer les sponsors. _Salope._ Puis, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il fallait en plus de ça qu'elle joue la carte de la séduction. Et avec qui jouait-elle cette carte ? Avec Cato, bien entendu. C'était plus que prévisible. Il était grand, beau, musclé, blond, avec les yeux bleus, et elle était son équivalent au féminin. Et bien sûr, il jouait le jeu. C'était bien son genre. Il adorait être le centre de l'attention féminine. Il avait toujours eu sa petite cour de groupies, dans le District 2. Et environ les ¾ d'entre elles étaient des clones de Glimmer. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'étais étonnée, en fait.

Mais quand même. Les voir flirter comme des imbéciles me donnait la nausée. Ils se croyaient où, sérieusement ? Ils étaient dans les _Hunger Games_, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Ils étaient là pour se battre jusqu'à la mort, pas pour roucouler comme les deux débiles du 12. Et en plus de ça, Cato l'hypocrite s'était moqué d'eux avec moi, et voilà qu'il jouait au même jeu. _Pathétique. _Depuis le début des Jeux, ils se suivaient partout comme des petits chiens, toujours collés l'un à l'autre. Enfin, heureusement, il y avait Marvel. Quand les deux imbéciles qui nous servaient d'alliés jouaient leur petit numéro, on échangeait toujours ce même regard. Ce regard consterné qui voulait dire «Quels nases». Marvel partageait mon avis. Lui aussi, il les trouvait pathétiques. Je suis même sûre que Joli Cœur les trouvait pathétiques aussi. Après tout, ils copiaient sur son histoire à l'eau de rose pour récolter des sponsors. Ils étaient vraiment désespérés à ce point ?

Je tournai la tête pour apercevoir – encore – Glimmer se jeter à moitié sur Cato, et lui parler tout en caressant ses biceps et en rigolant de cette manière insupportable, c'est à dire très fort comme si elle voulait que toute la forêt l'entende. Je ricanai en levant les yeux au ciel. Je crois qu'il n'existait personne sur cette planète qui soit aussi bête que cette fille. Elle n'était pas blonde pour rien. Et en plus, elle ne savait même pas se servir d'une arme correctement. Elle avait joliment loupé la fille du 12, quand elle avait essayé de lui tirer une flèche. Cato aussi, d'ailleurs. Je rigolai encore toute seule en me le rappelant en train d'essayer de tirer une flèche sur la Fille du Feu, flèche qui était passé au moins à 30 centimètres d'elle. Oui, Cato était nul aussi au tir à l'arc. Enfin. Glimmer restait la plus nulle du groupe. Elle avait obtenu un 8, à l'évaluation. Un 8. Pour un carrière, toute note en-dessous de 9 était médiocre. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi on la gardait comme alliée. Elle était comme Joli Cœur : inutile.

Je fus interrompue dans mes pensées quand quelqu'un s'assit à côté de moi. Je relevai la tête. Tiens, tiens. Barbie Girl en personne. Elle fulminait. Pas contente, la fille.

_ C'est quoi, son problème, à Cato ? me lança-t-elle.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Pauvre petite nature. J'en revenais pas qu'elle vienne me parler de ses problèmes sentimentaux. Elle me prenait pour sa psy, ou quoi ?

_ Et comment voudrais-tu que je le sache ? répliquais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Je sais pas, moi, t'es sa partenaire de District ! Tu le connais mieux que moi !

_ Je me contrefous de vos histoires, Glimmer. Vous voulez vous la jouer District 12, tant mieux, mais par pitié, ne m'inclus pas là-dedans. J'ai aucune envie de participer à cette pseudo-comédie romantique pitoyable.

_ Mais tu ne comprends pas ! Il est bizarre ! Un coup, il est super gentil avec moi, et un autre coup, il m'envoie sur les roses ! Et c'est justement ce qu'il vient de faire. J'ai jamais été aussi humiliée de toute ma vie. Aucun mec ne m'avait jamais envoyée sur les roses !

_ Il y a une première fois à tout, Blondie chérie.

_ Tu veux bien arrêter tes putains de sarcasmes, s'il te plaît ? Bordel, Clove ! Je te parle de ça à _toi_, imagine à quel point je suis désespérée pour en arriver là !

_ Désespoir, désespoir... oui, c'est justement le mot qui me vient à l'esprit à chaque fois que je te vois. Tu es désespérante, Glimmer. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, mais jouer au fléchettes avec des lézards et mes couteaux est plus intéressant que discuter avec toi.

Sur ces mots, je tends la main pour attraper mes couteaux, mais elle retient mon geste. Je fulmine. Ce qu'elle peut-être agaçante !

_ Clove, écoute moi juste deux secondes ! Cato a _repoussé_ mes avances ! Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé ! Tu crois qu'il est gay ?

Là, je la regarde, incrédule. Je suis totalement consternée. Je me demande s'il y a vraiment un cerveau sous cette couche de blondeur.

_ Tu... tu te fous de moi, Glimmer ? Tu es _sérieusement_ en train de me demander si Cato est gay ?

_ Pourquoi pas ? Il m'a repoussée !

_ Oui, et alors ? Si un mec te repousse, ça veut pas forcément dire qu'il est gay. Ça veut juste dire qu'il a du bon sens. T'es plus qu'exaspérante. Si j'avais été un mec, je t'aurais repoussée aussi.

_ Bon, bah s'il n'est pas gay, il y a forcément un autre problème !

_ Oui, il y en a un. Toi.

_ Non, je ne pense pas. En fait, je crois savoir ce que c'est.

Et là, elle me regarde avec insistance. Comme si elle s'attendait à ce que je le sache aussi. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Mais après avoir reconsidéré la question, je décide de l'écouter. Après tout, Glimmer venait peut-être d'avoir le premier et dernier éclat de génie de sa vie. Autant en profiter.

_ Je t'écoute, dans ce cas.

_ Eh bien... tu vois, autant parler honnêtement, j'ai un physique de rêve. Tous les mecs sont à mes pieds. Et je croyais que c'était le cas pour Cato. Je croyais que je lui plaisais, j'étais sûre de lui plaire. Je plais à tout le monde. Sauf que là, je me suis trompée.

_ Oh, arrête un peu, Glimmer. Tu lui plais, et fais pas comme si tu le savais pas. Tu es une grande blonde de 17 ans aux yeux verts. Ses groupies du District te ressemblent presque toutes.

_ Sauf que ça ne suffit pas. J'ai plutôt l'impression que Cato préfère les petites brunes de 15 ans. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Et là, elle me fixe, attendant ma réaction. Je met un moment avant de comprendre... qu'elle parle de moi. De moi. Elle pense sérieusement que Cato en pince pour moi, Clove Kentwell, 15 ans, 1m55 les bras levés, bref, définitivement pas le genre de fille de Cato. Cato le colosse de mon District, une armoire à glace de 18 ans, le mec dont toutes les filles sont folles. Alors, je pars dans un grand éclat de rire. Je rigole sans pouvoir me retenir. Et je vois que Glimmer ne comprend rien. De toute façon, le jour où elle comprendra quelque chose, elle... Quand je suis enfin calmée, je plante mon regard dans le sien et réplique :

_ Là, tu fais fort. T'as toujours dit des trucs totalement hallucinants, mais là, tu nages en plein délire. Je peux t'assurer que je ne plais _absolument pas_ à Cato.

_ Dans ce cas, tu es aveugle. Tu ne vois pas du tout la manière dont il te regarde. On dirait un chat devant une flamme.

_ Dans ce cas, explique moi ce qu'il fait collé à toi 24 heures sur 24.

_ Tu ne comprends pas ? C'est pour te rendre jalouse !

Je lâche un petit rire incrédule. _Incroyable._ Cette fille s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans son délire. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle y croyait. _N'importe quoi._

_ Jalouse ? T'es folle ou quoi ?

_ J'ai remarqué un truc, tu sais. À chaque fois que tu parles à Marvel, il fait une drôle de tête, comme s'il voulait vous tuer tous les deux, enfin surtout Marvel. Puis, comme par hasard, c'est là qu'il décide de flirter avec moi. Par contre, quand _je _viens vers lui, il ne m'accueille que si Marvel est autour de toi. Sinon, il m'envoie sur les roses. Il s'en fiche, de moi. Il veut juste te rendre jalouse, parce-qu'il est jaloux quand il te voit avec Marvel.

J'écoute sa théorie, totalement interloquée. C'est dingue de voir le genre de films que Glimmer peut se faire. Alors, je soupire, et lui tourne le dos. J'ai plus envie de parler avec elle. Elle me désespère.

_ Tu racontes n'importe quoi, Glimmer.

_ Tu crois ça ? Eh bien essaie de parler à Marvel, pour voir.

_ Non. Je vais pas rentrer dans ton délire, c'est hors de question.

_ Allez, Clove. Ça ne te coûte rien d'essayer.

Elle me lance un regard de défi en désignant Marvel du menton. Je réponds à son regard avec un regard noir. Elle veut me défier ? Très bien. Elle verrait très bien qu'elle avait tort, et que Cato n'avait aucun quelconque béguin pathétique pour moi. Alors, je me relève et me tourne vers Marvel, qui entasse le bois pour le feu.

_ Eh, Marvel ! T'as besoin d'aide ? je lance assez fort pour que Cato m'entende.

_ Euh... ouais, pourquoi pas ? répond Marvel.

Je me dirige vers lui. Je jette discrètement un regard en biais dans la direction de Cato, qui se tient non loin de Joli Cœur. Je vois qu'il a crispé la mâchoire, et qu'il a du mal à dissimuler son exaspération. Puis, son expression change. Il sourit, et, tout sucre tout miel, lance assez fort pour que j'entende :

_ Glimm', tu veux bien venir, deux secondes ? J'ai un truc à te montrer.

Il voit que je l'observe, et me lance un regard de défi en faisant un petit sourire en coin. J'en reste bouche-bée. Merde alors. Se pourrait-il que Barbie Girl ai raison ? Je me tourne vers elle, et elle me lance un regard qui veut dire «Je te l'avais dit». Puis, alors qu'elle se dirige vers Cato, elle lève les yeux au ciel et me fait un petit sourire, auquel je réponds. Pour une fois, on était d'accord, toutes les deux.

D'accord sur le fait que Cato était quelqu'un de très, très bizarre.


End file.
